


Target

by Slytherwitch



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: No Dialogue, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Descendants 3, VK!Hatsume Mei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: It’s three am, and Mei’s a target.
Kudos: 1





	Target

Mei Hatsume walks through the Isle’s streets. It’s night time; she’s alone. Mei knows better, but the four years of warnings and pleading with her family get thrown out the window. It’s the one night she works way past nightfall with nothing to protect her. She’s absentminded and focused on her work, but that backfires when the stars are the only thing that lights her way back home. Mei doesn't even think to stay at the lab. She just needed to get home, no matter the time of day.

It’s three am, and Mei’s a target.

She stands out. Her bright pink, tendril like hair draws them to her. The Isle doesn’t have much color on it—unless it’s part of a person. Her malnourished figure looks thin in their eyes. She’s not wearing protective gear and she’s not even paying attention to her surroundings.

For them, it’s all too easy.

Mei may be thirteen, but in their eyes she's already a woman. They ration that since she’s already developed—something Mei’s loathed for a while now—and that she's out alone—a mistake on her part—that she wants their attention. 

A large, sweaty hand is shoved over her mouth. She knows what dirt and grime is, she’s covered in it herself. But this isn’t the dirt and grime she’s used to. She’s used to the filth of hard work, of one of her babies. But his hand isn’t like hers. His hand is invasive and pungent and Mei tries to kick and scream and bite, but nothing phases them. They’ve already decided what they want and Mei’s reluctance doesn’t bother them.

It goes on for hours. She’ll fight and they’ll laugh and fall over on her. She’s small, especially now that she’s on the Isle, now that she doesn’t have a sustainable source of food. They take turns, fitting in wherever they can. 

It’s not until sunrise when one of them passes out. Mei’s voice has gone hoarse, screams have fallen on deft ears. The other falls soon after as Mei sees the pink sky. She runs back to the lab. The lab is safe—nobody will violate her there; nobody can violate her there.


End file.
